Chronokinesis
Chronokinesis, also called Horokinesis or Temporal/Time Manipulation is the ability to mentally alter the flow of time. With this ability, one could slow the passage of time, speed it up, stop it (called Time Stopping or Temporal Stasis), reverse it (called Time Reversal, Temporal Rewind or Redo) or even travel through time. One with this power could even age/de-age any subject one desires (by progressing and/or regressing time-fields around biotic matter). A faculty of this ability entails manipulation of time in a different way: the ability to alter your own and others’ speed (called Speed Manipulation). Note: Redo is also another name for the Zero-Hour Effect, a variation of Time Travel (included under the ability Dimensional Travel). Chronopathy Chronopathy, also called Chronomancy, Chronometry, Chronoception, Chronocognition, Temporal Intuition, Temporal Perception or Temporal/Time Sense is a fine tuned psychic sense of precise time. This ability allows one to determine the exact time an event has taken place/will take place, or how long it took/will take (as long as he knows it has happened/will happen). This can also be used to determine the exact date, year and time (regardless of time zone). The user could even discern a subject’s age, as well as the alteration of, or travel through, time (and where/when to). As such, this ability accompanies many temporal (time-based) abilities. This ability allows one to perceive the flow of the timestream. Obviously this is a boon for those who have a very tight schedule or have appointments to keep; however, this is not simply for keeping time; if the timestream is ever disrupted within a chronopath's radius, he will sense it. In addition, they will be capable of answering nearly any question relating to time (what time it is, when an event will take place, how long a wait will last, etc.). Manipulation of time can be disorienting to particularly sensitive chronopaths. In addition, the perception of time does not imply the ability to resist temporal effects (unless accompanied by Time Defiance, they can still be stopped in time, and have time otherwise affected around them). Variations: Monotony Monotony, also called Mental Rewinding/Resetting is the ability to psychically “reset” a subject's mental temporality (not his mental age; he retains intelligence) so he thinks that he hasn’t done something he has already done. This ability can make a subject say things over and over again, ask the same questions, or look in the same places when searching for something (even to do the same routine everyday). This ability could even allow one to know a foe’s moves beforehand (and how to avoid them) or redo a situation, by reverting the subject’s mind to the time before it happened. Space-Time Manipulation Space-Time Manipulation, also called Continuum Manipulation or Continuum Control is a version of Chronokinesis in which the user can manipulate the entire space-time continuum (instead of just time). The user can control and travel through time, change the location of objects, subjects or structures, change one’s position in space-time (teleporting), remove oneself from the space-time continuum and the like. However, the user can only manipulate what is already present in space-time; they can’t summon things from dreams, create realities or anything drastic. Temporality Manipulation Temporality Manipulation is the ability to psychically manipulate subjects’ perception of time. One with this ability could rewind foes’ vision to a few seconds in the past and cause it to be delayed to avoid foes’ vision for a few seconds (called Optic Delay) or delay foes’ reactions, or the like. The user could even cause subjects to see too far in the future, or make them see things before they happen all the time (instead of just helpful precognitive flashes), or gift allies with Lentation (by slowing their perception of time and speeding up reflex temporality). Category:Technique